Many electronic components, such as computer systems, need a power supply for operation. In some multi-unit systems, the power supplies need to supply a large amount of power while minimizing the volume used to house the power system.
Some typical “box” component systems have built-in power supply slots in the system itself. However, the “built-in” systems tend to conform to the measurements of the main chassis itself. In this manner, external connections between the power supplies and the components tend to bow out in an arc-like manner from the rear plane of the panel enclosing the power supplies to the connections for the components. In use, such “cord-draping” of high-current power supply cables can pose potential problems with access to other connectors at the rear of the “boxes” and the like.
When the full cord is exposed, the cords tend to become a jumble of connections that are hard to decipher. In this case, care must be taken to distinguish the cords running between the power supply and the input power connection, and the “draping” effect leads to the maximum amount of visible cord possible. This draping often leads to confusing masses of cord and/or tangles in the cords when a plurality of components and/or power supplies are involved.
Further, the cords may also pose a reliability issue. When placed near passageways, or when under service for whatever reason, the “draping” effect leads to large amounts of cord that may be inadvertently yanked or tugged. In this manner, if the cords are pulled from the connections to the electronic components, the cords may be separated from the component, the power supply, or both. When this happens the component may cease to operate, leading to downtime and possible failures to other related components.